


Ever After High!Sanders Sides AU

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Ever After High, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apple is annoying tbh, Deciet is Cerise, Ever After High AU, Logan is Dexter, Multi, Other eah characters, Patton is Ashleen, Prince Virgil Queen, Remus is Maddie, Remy is Briar, Roman is Hunter, She a good mom, She loves Virge, The Evil Queen stuck to her story, Virgil is Raven Queen, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just an au of the Sides as some of the characters in Ever After High.





	Ever After High!Sanders Sides AU

Virgil lightly blushed as The Evil Queen kissed him on both sides of the cheek and cooes.

The Good King smiled softly and gave a small ruffle to Virgil's hair.

Virgil wore a purple and black stitched muscle shirt underneath a purple lined black cape that had a chain keeping it attached to him, back ripped jeans with purple patches, and purple and black checkered heeled boots. His small crown in his head was surrounded by a few black and purple feathers.

"Oh how you've grown. It feels just like it was yesterday that you crawled to one of my cauldrons and tried to make glitter cupcakes," his mother cooes.

"Mom!" Virgil hisses blushing darkly.

The Good King chuckles, "those were some delicious cupcakes but nothing beats the cook's baking.

Both his parents smiled and hugged him.

"Do your best in classes...well worst really," his mother said and smirked, her eyes flashing a little to show her purple eyes glow.

"Cause some mischief if you want," she said winking.

The Good King smiled softly, "do your best Virgil, alright?"

Virgil smiled softly and nods.

His father left, leaving him with his mother who started to run her fingers through his hair, she eyed the feathers but just smiled softly.

"I know how difficult it is to be the child of The Evil Queen...but remember dear..." she trails off softly.

"I can make my own happily ever after?" he questioned weakly.

"Well yes...but Milton will spew lies how all fairy tale characters need to follow their stories, but...do try your best and be a rebel," she said with a large smirk and winks at him.

It earned her a shy smile and she kissed his forehead gently, "go, and do try and reason with Apple," she teased.

Virgil rolled his eyes before smiling a little, "bye mom."

She smiled softly and watched as he threw the location potion and jumped inside the portal.

* * *

Virgil grunts as he landed on his feet. He looked around and hums before flicking his wrist and utters a spell that levitated his luggage.

He frowns as he looked around before screaming in fright as his BFFA, Remus, jumped off the tree.

"Remus!" he huffs out blushing darkly as he clears his throat.

"Hey Virgil!" the Mad as a Hatter boy squealed out happily before hugging the violet haired teen.

"Remus! Hey! What the hex?" Virgil huffed out.

"I just wanted to surprise my favorite prince who has the most fabulous tush!" Remus belows before giggling.

Virgil blushed a little and shakes his head at his friend's antics.

"Shut it Hatter," he playfully glared he concentrates with having his bags levitate off the ground before Remus stands up and hums before walking along side Virgil.

They walked in silence before Remus's thoughts get loud and he can't keep the excitement down.

"Sooooo! Legacy Day! I can't believe the time has come!" Remus shouts excitedly while Virgil smiles weakly and nods as if to agree.

Remus pauses and tilts his head causing his green and blue curls to bounce.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Virgil sighs, "I'm just tired of everyone thinking I'm evil just because my mother and Snow's story is legendary! All she did was poison her!" he huffs out.

It was true his mother scared a lot of people, but that was because of her story and even his grandmother can approve that from how legendary their story was, each descendant of the Queen family had a tough time at school. Now it would be tough on him more because of reasons.

He was born a male, not a female like the story called for which somewhat worried him if he could even become the next evil queen when he's a male.

Then again Pinocchio's kid was a girl and Little Red Riding Hood had a son.

Which...well kind of causes questions for the next generation of fairy tale stories.

That and people feared him for some unfathomable reason! He was a Queen! Why are they scared of him when the Dark Fairy's kid they should be scared of! She cursed a baby to sleep a hundred years while his mother just poisoned her stepdaughter.

Weird honestly in who they find more scary.

"And even if they're scared of me...what makes them think I can be the next Evil Queen when I'm a male?! I'll have to be called..."

"The Evil King! Although....it doesn't really have a nice ring to it," Remus pipes up smirking a little.

Virgil rolls his eyes and sighs, "try being called Prince Queen, it's utterly frustrating," he groans as they walked up the steps of the school.

"Everyone loves you!" Remus pipes up as they walked inside.

Virgil winces as almost the entire school screamed and ran away.

Remus hums and perks up as his watch ringed, "TEA TIME!" he screeches before sitting on the floor and takes off his hat to take out a cup and tea set.

Virgil raised an eyebrow and giggles before walking off, he flicked his wrist and sent his luggage to his dorm.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and Virgil sighs resting his head on the table, he squeaks as Logan pops in front of him.

"Hello V...Virgil, you look gor...nice," Logan said blushing a little as he coughed.

Virgil sits up blushing a little and smiles, "hey Logan!"

"Can I sit here?" he said politely.

"You'd have to brave to want to sit with Evil Virgil Queen," Virgil said teasingly.

Logan was about to respond before groaning as he heard squeals.

Virgil frowns and both turn to look at the direction of the noise. It was Apple and Daring, the IT couple of Ever After High.

Well...they would be a couple, but Apple just had his brother wrapped around her little finger because of her not honestly knowing if he was her prince.

Which Logan very much hated.

"Virgil Queen! Virgil!" Apple squeals as she walked up to him and Logan with Daring in tow.

"Apple White...hey," he weakly said smiling a little at his step niece.

Daring awkwardly waved at his brother and Virgil, "careful not to look at the smile, I just got them whitened."

Virgil rolls his eyes and sighs, "as if," he mumbles.

All of a sudden Darkon Hood walked past them, his hood of his cape covering most of his face.

It was a well known fact that Darkon, son of Little Red Riding Hood had heterocromia, one of his eyes was gold while the other blue, that and he had a major crescent moon shaped birthmark on his left side of the face where his gold eye was at.

In his tray he had a steak, mashed potatoes, and veggies. He walked past the group before Daring smiled at him causing him to drop his tray in surprise.

Darkon looked down before growling at Daring and coughs after a second, "s...sorry, I have a sore throat," he mumbles before quickly running off.

The bell rings and Apple perks up, "oh! Oh! There's the bell, time for Good Kingdom Management! Virgil? What's your next class?"

Virgil looks down at the paper that had his schedule, "uh...History of Evil Spells," he mumbles softly.

Apple claps her hand excitedly, "oh it's perfect for you!" she squeals before heading to her next class.

Virgil sighs and walks off not noticing the little smile Logan gave him.

* * *

Virgil sighs as he walks to his dorm that he was going to share with Remus, it was almost dark out and he was just ready to hit the hay.

He knocks on the door, "hey Remus?" he calls out before opening the door.

He frowns seeing Daring in the middle of the room, "Daring?"

"Sup...roomie," he said brightly.

"Very funny Daring...I'm rooming with Remus, like always."

"Yeah...Apple asked headmaster Grim if you and I can live together since...you are important to her story," Daring said as he looked at his mirror.

Virgil sighs, "oh...wow...um ok."

"Oh don't worry! I'm very thoughtful, very brave, and I can serenade damsels and animals alike!" Daring boasted before starting to sing.

Virgil groans and shoos away birds that came to the window and rubs the head of a crow who stood to the side.

"Such a great start to the year," he mutters.

"Oh! Apple wanted to...decorate your half of the room, but I told her she should have Remy decorate your half, you're welcome!" Daring said which caused Virgil to groan at Apple wanting to decorate his half of the room before thanking The Magic Mirror that Remy decorated.

He took a glance and perked up seeing a purple and black checkered Camelback sofa, cobwebs decorating the corners of the ceiling, a mannequin head that held a crown made of purple and black feathers to look like a little like a flower crown, and to top if off there was candle holders decorating his side of the wall.

"Hmm...I'll make sure to thank Remy tomorrow," he sighs before going back and petting the crow that was in front of him.

Daring grunts, "sure alright then."

Virgil sighs knowing what the next day brings him.

Should he follow his written destiny? He honestly didn't want to, he wasn't even evil! He took after his father! The Good King in manners and such, but got the looks of his mother to which she would playfully tease him about.

He sighs, only time will tell really if he would really follow his written destiny that would cause him to poison his step-niece.

Just excellent things to think about.


End file.
